1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a stand for a human and more particularly to a stand for a human paraplegic that permits the paraplegic to be located in a standing position as the paraplegic moves about as opposed to the normal sitting position of a wheelchair.
2) Description of the Prior Art
It has been known that humans who have little or no muscular control of the legs have to operate from a seated position. A typical seated position would be a wheelchair.
Humans are not made to operate solely from a seated position. Numerous studies in the past have shown that standing is important for any human for the maintenance of good health and psychological well being. Also, the ability of a human to stand permits people to function in work and home environments which would be inaccessible from a wheelchair.
In the past there have been designed apparatuses that could be used by wheelchair bound individuals that would locate that individual in a standing position. One such apparatus is shown within U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,997. The structure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,997 and such other devices of the prior art have been complex in construction requiring a relatively high cost to manufacture and ultimately a high cost to the user. Also such prior art devices have incorporated little aesthetics resulting in the device not having an attractive appearance. However, such prior art devices have achieved the features of achieving a stand aiding device for a wheelchair bound individual.